Lily Fox
by BornToBeAWitch1989
Summary: On the eve of when 4 unknown scientists in space receive their destinies, a young girl on earth received hers too… in the form of a small orange rock. Rated K to be safe
1. Chapter 1

Summary: On the eve of when 4 unknown scientists in space receive their destinies, a young girl on earth received hers too… in the form of a small orange rock.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Fantastic Four and any of the other characters that may show up. I do own Lily Fox and the other characters you do not recognize.

I decided to go ahead and post this since I finished writing 7 more chapters. Story's not done yet lol

Prologue

Lily Fox, so small and petite, yet only seventeen walked in the darkened alleyway at night. She stopped as she heard a whistling sound. She looked around in fear. Boxes and trash littered the ground around her feet. She needed something to alleviate her fears so she looked up to the sky. The stars twinkled in the black night and she smiled. She closed her eyes and she envisioned herself floating among the stars. Far away from the things that scared her, and the things that wanted to hurt her.

When the whistling sound came again, she snapped her dark eyes open. Her eyes still towards the sky, she noticed something among it. It seemed to be dark but bright at the same time. She squinted and noticed the orange color and then as realization hit her, she widened her eyes. But it was too late as the orange object passed the stars, the buildings, and through her at lightning speed.

She let out a soft cry as she was lifted into the air. Her back arched as a burning pain sliced through her chest. Even though she felt the pain of the object, there was no wound as it passed through her. Once it left her, she collapsed on the ground in the puddle of water. Her bright red hair dulled a bit as it lay in the wet puddle. Her eyes slowly closed and her body succumbed to exhaustion.

Chapter 1

The building loomed over her as she looked up. She wanted to get some help from the famous four, as well as some understanding of what happened to her that night. She fiddled with the little rock in her pocket as she debated going into the double doors. She turned, her decision made. The further away she walked, the more guilt she felt for not helping herself. Lily didn't notice the growing crowd until she nearly bumped into someone.

"Watch it would ya?" the portly man snarled.

"Sorry," she mumbled.

She looked around and noticed that something was happening. She squeezed through the throng of people until she was up at the front. She turned over to the woman next to her.

"What's going on?" Lily asked.

"It's the Fantastic Four! They're coming back. They saved people from a burning building," the woman excitedly explained, pointing to the dark black truck as it stopped in the street.

Lily looked and watched as the doors opened to reveal a large, orange, rocky man in dark blue pants. As he stepped out, the truck moved up, free of its heavy weight. Three other people came out from behind him, all attired in blue outfits.

'_This is my chance,'_ Lily thought.

She noticed the walkway light turned green and she stepped off the curb. She walked across the street, but before she could pass the halfway mark, the voice of the woman's cry of horror stopped her.

"Wait! No!"

At the same time came the sound of screeching tires against the asphalt. Lily turned her head to the sound and her eyes widened as she saw a large green van heading for her out of control. She stood rooted to the spot; she couldn't move a muscle as she watched it get closer and closer to her.

The woman's scream knocked her out of her frozen state. She turned her head towards the Fantastic Four and watched as the rocky man ran towards her. She knew within a second he would get to her just as the van would hit her. So she took a step back to the way she went and rocky arms enveloped her before she could run.

"No!" Lily cried. "He's gonna hit us! Let me go!"

But it was too late as the van careened closer to them. The arms tightened around her as she flinched and closed her eyes.

As the people around them watched, the van passed through them effortlessly. The van crashed into the blue force field created by one of the Fantastic Four.

"Ben!"

The voice cried out into the silence. Lily opened her eyes and noticed she was alright and not flattened to the ground. She put her palms on his chest and pushed. He let her go with a startled look. Lily looked at the van and back to the man called Ben.

"I… I…I gotta go," Lily stammered.

"Ben, are you alright?" the same voice said.

Ben watched as the red-headed girl run off into the direction she came, the people around her stepping back to let her go.

"I'm fine. What just happened?"

"I… I'm not sure. You faded and the van passed right through you both," Mr. Fantastic, or Reed Richards said.

"We need to do some testing, maybe you got another ability we missed," Reed said.

"No, that wasn't me. That was her, the girl," Ben said as he pointed towards the direction the girl went.

As Reed and Ben gazed in the direction of his finger, Lily ran. She kept running until she could run no more. She fell to her knees and let out gasping sobs. She cried as she realized how close to death she came to. Another moment passed and the tears stopped. She looked up and recognized her surroundings. She was back in the alleyway of that night. She let out a small laugh.

It seemed a bit ironic to her to go back to the place where it all started, a place of comfort. Unknowing though to Lily, it was about to become a place of terror. She leaned against the brick wall and waited for night to fall so she could sneak out and have no one see her.

Night fell and she had fallen to a light sleep. A noise woke her and fear snuck into her heart. She looked around with widened eyes, looking for the noise. She slid up against the wall as she stood. She heard a snicker to her right and her head whipped.

"Little girl," the voice sang. "You're all alone out here… with nobody to help you."

The man stepped out of the shadows. Wide emotionless eyes bored into hers and she tensed up as he touched her arm.

"Who are you?" she whispered.

"I'm nobody… although her father certainly wants you back. He misses you," the man said.

"My father?"

"Yes. He hired me to find you and bring you back. You weren't that hard to find, especially after that show today," he replied, "come with me and you won't get hurt."

The man brought out a small knife and Lily backed up against the wall even more.

"No, I'm not going back to him," Lily said.

"Pity," he said as he leaned his head next to hers and whispered, "looks like I'm gonna have to tell him…that I had to kill you."

Her eyes widened and he thrust forward. Pain blossomed through her abdomen and she let out a cry.

"Shh…, the man said as he put his other hand over her mouth to muffle her growing cry.

He twisted the knife and she shuddered. Tears leaked out from the corners of her eyes as he pulled the knife out. He let her go as she slid back down to the dirty ground. He walked away as he wiped the blood on his shirt.

"Goodbye, Lily-pad," his voice trailed behind him as he left the alleyway.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to those who read this and kept this story under story alerts and thanks to RyokoFan666 for being the first reviewer for this story. Have fun reading the new chapter.

Chapter 2

She should've been dead by morning, but something kept her alive. During the night she had fallen unconscious, and now she was stirring awake. Her tired eyes opened to greet the stone wall across from her. Small shafts of sunlight came down to brighten up the alleyway. She looked around confused. As soon as her memories of the night before came rushing through, she groaned and looked down.

Her hand had been on top of her wound. Blood coated the hand and leaked between her fingers. She didn't dare try to lift her hand for fear of losing more blood. Lily slowly stood up and she let out a gasp as pain spiked across her body. She looked around again. She slowly walked to the entrance of the alley way. Looking around, she spied a black leather jacket lying on top of a gray suitcase. Nobody was around it, so she went for it. As quick as a bee, she snatched it up. None was the wiser as she walked away towards the Baxter Building.

The jacket she snatched helped as it hid her bloody hand and wound from prying eyes. She had to get some help and she knew of the group that would give it to her. The more Lily walked, the weaker she felt. Her jean pants were getting sticker by the minute. Finally after what seemed like ages, Lily reached the Baxter building. She didn't feel like she had the strength to open the door, so she looked around and found the button that would open the doors automatically. As it opened, she went into the building. Spying the elevator, she went for it.

"Miss?"

Lily turned at the voice and saw an older man with white hair and wearing a green uniform. She ignored him and reached for the elevator. Before she could push the 'up' button, a hand clasped her wrist. She looked up to see the old man again.

"Miss, you can't- oh my, are you alright, my dear?" He asked as his eyes widened at the sight of her pale face.

"What floor?" Lily asked instead of answering.

"I don't…"

"What floor are _they_ on?"

Understanding dawned on the man as he realized who 'they' were. He shook his head as he gently pulled her wrist.

"I'm sorry, I can't give out that inf-"

Lily wrenched her hand away and she winced. She looked at him, her eyes flashing orange as she spoke with clenched teeth.

"What floor?"

The man stared and mumbled the number.

"Thank you," Lily said as she pushed the button.

Almost automatically, the doors opened and she stepped into the empty compartment. She pushed the number 50 and let out a ragged breath. Her right blood-less hand gripped the railing behind her as the door closed. She relaxed and her hand phased right through the railing. Lily cried out as her body hit the floor. She closed her eyes and lay on the ground. Opening her eyes, she saw that she was nearing her destination by a few floors, so she took hold of the railing and pulled herself up.

By the time she stood up, the elevator had stopped. The doors opened to reveal a wide open empty hall and the faint sound of a telephone ringing. Lily stepped out and the doors closed behind her. She could feel the blackness overcoming her as she walked. She heard faintly, the footfalls of several people coming her way. The moment the footfalls stopped, her legs gave out from underneath her.

Lily felt hands grabbing her before she hit the hard ground. Her vision wavered as she felt the heartbeat of another person by her head. A blurry face appeared in her eyesight and she blinked to clear the blurriness away. She looked at the man before her. First thing she noticed before his black hair with white covering the sides of his head, was the soft brown eyes that shone with concern. She heard his voice but couldn't understand the words. As a second went by, she recognized him.

"Help," she whispered as she succumbed to the darkness. Her head lolled against Reed Richard's chest as he held her.

"Hey, don't pass put on me. Come on, wake up," Reed tapped her pale check with a hand as he spoke.

Susan 'Sue' Storm, now Richards, sat on her knees across the couple. As she watched Reed trying to wake up the girl, a movement caught her eye. The girl's arm came out from under her leather jacket and a bloodied hand landed on the floor with a soft thud. Sue gasped. Reed looked up to his wife and watched as she lifted the jacket up.

"Oh Reed!" Sue gasped as she looked at him with widened eyes.

Reed pulled back the jacket and he swore. Blood seeped through the girl's white and blue shirt, and trickled down to the small puddle on the floor. He jumped into action. Putting an arm under her legs, he lifted her up. Sue followed her husband as he quickly walked to a small room equipped with medical supplies. He laid her on a bed and went to grab the stuff he needed.

_**Half an hour later**_

Reed sighed. "She will be alright," he said as he pulled a blanket over the sleeping girl.

He pulled off the latex gloves and threw them away. He turned to see Sue stoking the girl's forehead and smiled. Reed walked around the table and pulled her into a hug.

"That poor girl…to be stabbed like that and…" Sue trailed off.

"I know sweetie. We've done all we can for her," Rees comforted Sue.

Sue pulled back and looked down, "Oh Reed."

He looked down to see his clothes and hers matted with blood. He grimaced.

"I'm going to go change," Reed said.

"If you don't mind, I'm going to stay," Sue said as she looked back.

Reed nodded, "No, I don't mind. I'll bring you some clothes."

He kissed Sue's cheek as he let her go. He walked around the bed and through the open doorway.

"REED!"

The voice bellowed throughout the hallway. Reed winced at the sound. He turned to look at Sue.

"I'll be back," he said as he stepped into the hallway.

He walked through the short hallway and around the corner to see Ben crouching over the small puddle of blood. Ben looked up and his eyes widened.

"Reed, are you-"

Reed brought his hands up and cut him off.

"I'm fine. It's not mine," Reed assured him.

Ben sighed with relief as he stood up. His head whipped back up with alarm.

"Sue?"

"It's not hers either," Reed said.

"If it's not hers or yours…then whose is it? I know Tinkerbell ain't here." Ben asked.

Reed sighed, "If you give me a second to change, I'll take you back."

Ben followed Reed to his room and waited. Reed came back out clean and with a change of clothes for Sue.

"Reed, what's going on?" Ben asked.

"We got a call from Jimmy about a young woman demanding our floor number. Sue and I walked out there and she came out of the elevator, she passed out just as I caught her," Reed explained as he led the way.

"Why did she pass out?"

"Somebody stabbed her," Reed said as he stopped in the entry way.

"Stabbed?" Ben asked.

Reed nodded and walked into the room. Sue looked up and took her clothes from Reed. He stood beside the bed and looked at the machine he had the girl hooked up to.

"Reed," Ben whispered.

Reed looked at Ben. Ben stared down at the girl's face.

"That's her. The girl from yesterday," Ben said,

Reed looked down in surprise at the pale, red-haired girl.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Night fell as Sue made dinner and Reed watched over the young girl. Ben had gone into his room. The small mess in the hallway of the elevator had been cleaned up, the evidence gone. The last of the Fantastic Four came in through the hallway and into the kitchen.

"Hey Sis," Johnny Storm said as he came up from behind her.

Sue turned and smiled at her little brother. Steam rose up behind her.

"That smells good. What are you cooking?" Johnny asked.

"Chicken noodle soup," Sue replied.

Johnny made a face. He didn't like chicken, much less in soup.

"I already ate."

"I figured," Sue smiled wanly.

Johnny noticed her smile.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

Sue sighed and pulled out some bowls for the soup. He waited as she spooned the food.

"Do you remember yesterday?" She finally asked.

"Yea, Ben went to save the girl from the van, but it passed through them. Why?"

"She's here. The girl from yesterday," Sue said as she handed Johnny a bowl.

"I don't understand sis. You're telling me that the girl from yesterday is here? In this building?" Johnny asked.

Sue nodded.

"Then where is she? I want to know how she…" Johnny trailed off at the look on Sue's face.

Tears welled up in Sue's eyes. Johnny set the bowl on the table behind him and pulled her towards him. He hugged her as she cried. He waited for a good few minutes before he spoke.

"Sue, what happened?"

She sniffled as she lifted her head from his chest. "Somebody stabbed her, Johnny. Somebody hurt that poor girl and probably left her for dead!" Sue cried.

Johnny tightened his arms around her.

"Is she…" Johnny couldn't finish the sentence.

Sue shook her head, "No, she's fine. She's sleeping right now."

"Where is she now?"

"She's in the medic lab with Reed," Sue replied. "I was gonna give Reed his dinner."

"I'll come with you," Johnny said as he picked up the bowl from the table.

Sue grabbed her bowl and led the way.

They walked in silence in the short hallway. Reed looked up from his desk when they walked in the doorway. Johnny handed Reed his dinner, and walked to the sleeping girl. He gazed down at her. The girl's red hair seemed to fan out on her shoulders and pillow. Her pale skin seemed to clash against her pink lips.

"She's beautiful," Johnny whispered as he touched her hand gently.

He cleared his throat when he realized he had spoken out loud and hid his hands into his pants pocket. Johnny turned away from the girl. He looked at Sue and Reed, and cleared his throat again.

"Where's Ben?" he asked.

"Right here," the voice came from the doorway as Ben stepped into the room.

They looked at him as he went to stand next to Johnny and look at the girl.

"How long will she…sleep?" Ben asked.

Reed set aside his uneaten bowl of soup and stood up from his desk.

"Not long, I don't think. Perhaps by morning. She lost a lot of blood," Reed replied as he walked around the bed to look at the machine again for the fifth time.

Silence ensued as Reed pressed a few buttons on the machines.

"Have you figured out how she was able to do what she did yesterday?" Ben asked.

"I did actually. I analyzed her blood sample. She seems to have the same properties as we do. As If she was hit by the storm," Reed said.

"How can she be like us if she wasn't hit by the storm? Since it's unlikely that she stowed away on the ship," Sue asked.

Reed opened his mouth to respond.

"Rock," a small voice whispered.

The four looked down to see the girl awake.

"The rock…in my pocket," the girl said as she tapped the side of her right leg.

Sue stepped in between Johnny and Ben, and lifted the blanket to snake her hand under it. She reached inside the pocket and pulled out an orange rock which she handed to Reed. Reed took the rock from Sue and went over to his desk where there was a microscope. As he looked into the scope, Sue smiled at the girl.

"Hey sweetie, what's your name?" Sue asked.

"…Lily…" she whispered tiredly.

Lily licked her dry lips and Sue noticed.

"You thirsty?"

Lily nodded.

Sue looked up, "Johnny, would you get her some water?"

Johnny nodded and left the room. Sue looked back down to Lily.

"…Where am I?" Lily asked.

"You're in the Baxter building," Sue replied as she stroked Lily's forehead.

Johnny came back in with the water and gave it to Sue. She lifted Lily's head and she drank. Lily stopped drinking and closed her eyes. Sue laid her head back down just as Reed let out a exclamation of surprise. Lily opened her eyes, startled.

"Go back to sleep, sweetie," Sue said.

Lily closed her eyes as Sue watched.

"What is it Reed?" Ben asked.

Reed pulled out the rock and joined the group, his eyes never averting away.

"She _was_ hit by the storm," Reed said.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys..I am hoping at least most of my readers are reading this great story ( ) This is just a quick message to say thanks to the same reviewer for reviewin! And to anyone reading: Does anyone think it might be a good idea to set up a Twitter account for my fanfiction account so that most of you will know when I update on stories?

Let me know! Enjoy the new chapter

Chapter 4

The next morning had the four in the Medic lab sleeping. Reed was slumped over his desk; his face was pressed into the keyboard of his computer. His hand dangled down, holding Sue's hand while she sat in another chair and leaned against Reed's shoulder. Ben lay on the cold floor while Johnny, who had been smart, slept in a sleeping bag on another bed, a small distance away.

Lily stirred awake. She opened her eyes and looked around. The beeping sound of the machine caught her ears and she looked behind her. She saw an IV bag that was attached to her arm. She put a hand on her bandaged wound and with the other hand, pushed herself up to a sitting position. A loud groan escaped her mouth as the pain came.

Ben jumped up and hit his head on a metal tray that clattered to the ground with a loud noise that startled everyone else awake. Reed jumped up from his chair and Sue landed on the ground with a thud, her support system gone. Johnny sat up quickly and just looked around. Reed helped Sue up from the ground as Ben stood up and looked at Lily. Johnny got off the other bed and stretched.

Lily looked around and smiled sheepishly, "Sorry."

Reed smiled back, "It's okay. It's nice to see you're awake."

Lily smiled, "I remember you."

Reed walked up to the bed with Sue behind him. "Your memory's not affected that's for sure."

"I've got photographic memory," Lily said.

"So you remember everything?" Sue asked.

Lily nodded, "I remember the van, him, getting off the elevator, you, and her." She pointed to Ben, Reed, and then to Sue.

"What about me?" Johnny asked.

Lily looked at him for a second before she replied, "Yea, you're the water boy."

Ben snickered.

Reed placed a hand on Lily's arm and she turned to look at him. Before he could speak, Lily spoke.

"Your eyes are the ones I remember the most."

Reed blushed as Sue smiled.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to say that out loud," Lily said.

"Don't be sweetie. When we first met, his eyes were what attracted me to him," Sue said as she kissed Reed, making him blush even more.

Ben laughed as Johnny gagged.

"Do you really have to do that here?" Johnny asked.

Sue looked at Johnny and said, "Yes."

Lily smiled, "Your sister's married after all."

Johnny looked at her, "How did you know that?"

"Who doesn't know? You guys are the Fantastic Four! The whole world knows you," Lily replied.

"Never mind, that was a stupid question," Johnny said.

"You got that right, Tinkerbell," Ben laughed.

Johnny shot a look at Ben.

"TInkerbell? I like that better than the 'Human Torch'," Lily laughed.

Johnny groaned, "Great! Now somebody else is calling me that."

"And you must be Pebbles!"

This time Johnny laughed along with Lily as Ben groaned.

"Oh, don't make me laugh! It hurts!" Lily said as she continued to laugh. "Those have got to be the stupidest and silly nicknames I have ever heard of!"

Lily pressed her hand harder on her stomach as she laughed. Reed jumped into action as soon as he heard her complain of the pain.

"Alright, that's enough you guys," Reed said as he moved Lily's hand away.

Lily and Johnny finally stopped laughing. Tears trickled down Lily's cheek. She looked at Reed.

"Don't look so concerned Mr. Richards, I'm fine," Lily said.

"You can call me Reed. We need to change your bandage," Reed said as he pushed her back down on the bed.

Sue took that as her cue, "Johnny, Ben, come on, I'll make you guys some breakfast."

She left and the other men followed. Soon it was just Reed and Lily. She watched as Reed pulled up her torn shirt.

"What did you want to ask me earlier?" Lily asked.

Reed paused and put his hands on the edge of the bed.

"If you remembered being stabbed?"

Lily paled. She should've known he was going to ask that. Looking up at the high ceiling, she nodded.

"Unfortunately, yea," she whispered.

"Want to talk about it?" Reed asked as he peeled back the bandage.

Lily shook her head, more tears leaked out and she wiped them away. Reed looked at her and continued to re-bandage her.

"All done," Reed said.

Lily looked down and pushed herself up.

"You need to go slow okay?" Reed cautioned as he put a hand on her shoulder.

Lily nodded.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"You're welcome. You hungry?" Reed asked with a smile.

Lily mirrored his smile and nodded, "Starving."

Reed brought up a hand and she took it. He helped her off the bed. As soon as she stood up straight, she swayed.

"Whoa, you alright?" Reed said as he held her tighter.

Lily swallowed and nodded, "I'm okay now. Just dizzy that's all."

They walked out of the room, one holding on to the other.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Reed and Lily entered the kitchen and he led her to a chair beside Ben.

"Omelet?" Sue asked.

"Yes please, with peanut butter if you have any?" Lily asked

Johnny choked on his milk.

"You put peanut butter on your omelet?" he asked disgusted.

"No on my toast. Of course on my omelet Tinkerbell," Lily said.

Johnny groaned, "Oh come on now! Are you really gonna call me that?"

"Why not? It suits you. You're just missing some wings and a green tutu," Lily said.

"Oh god! I can just see that! I like you girlie," Ben roared with laughter.

"Thanks Pebbles," Lily said with a smile.

Ben, with his own smile, pointed a large rocky finger at her, "I'm gonna let that one slide cause you made my day with that tutu comment."

Reed and Sue smiled at each other. Sue gave Lily her omelet and a jar of peanut butter. Lily dipped the knife into the jar and buttered her breakfast. She took a bite and smiled.

"Oh, that's disgusting," Johnny said with a fake gag.

"Don't do that! You're going to make me puke," Lily said.

"Ha. Let her eat Johnny," Sue said.

Lily ate until the plate was empty and she pushed it away.

"That was good. Thank you, Sue."

"You're welcome Lily," Sue said.

"So, can you guys show me what you can do?" Lily asked.

"Sure," Reed shrugged.

Reed stretched out his arm out of the kitchen and back.

"Whoa…" Lily said.

Sue turned invisible and back, "I can also do forcefields."

Lily looked at Ben.

"What you see is what you get," Ben said.

"So that means you're always made of rock?" Lily asked.

Ben nodded.

"Does that also mean you're strong?"

Ben reached down and put a hand under her seat. He lifted her up in the air.

"Ben!" Reed said, leaning forwards.

Lily laughed as she held onto her chair and looked down. Ben set her back down gently. Reed sighed as soon as she was back on the ground.

"I'm fine Reed. How about you, Tinkerbell?" Lily asked.

Johnny's eyes twinkled with mirth and he set down his cup.

"I'll show you mine if you show me yours," Johnny said.

Lily cocked an eyebrow, "Alright, but I got one word for you."

"What's that?" Johnny smiled bigger.

"Jailbait."

Johnny looked confused.

"No use flirting with me. I'm seventeen. A little too young for you, I'm afraid," Lily said.

Ben snickered.

Johnny sat back in his chair, "Could've sworn you were older."

Lily blushed as Sue admonished Johnny.

"We had a deal redhead, show me," Johnny said as he put his feet on the table.

"Redhead? I think you can come up with a better name than that," Lily said as she slowly stood up.

Lily turned and walked over to a wall. She looked back and winked. Lily stepped forwards and Reed jumped up.

"What are yo-" Reed's jaw dropped as he watched Lily.

Lily had faded a bit as she walked through the wall.

"Incredible," Reed whispered.

Lily walked back through the wall as Johnny's feet landed on the ground. She looked around at the shocked faces and smiled.

"What did you think I was gonna do? Slam into the wall?" Lily asked.

"I didn't think you could do that," Johnny said.

"You did see the van go through us, right?" Lily pointed to Ben then back to herself.

"Wow," Reed said.

Johnny stood up, "Well it's my turn now."

"Not yet. I'm not done," Lily said.

"There's more?" Reed asked.

Lily nodded. She walked into another room and turned. Once she knew they could see her, she grinned. They watched as she rose into the air. She rose until she was as high as the couch beside her. Back down she went, and walked back into the kitchen.

"You can fly?" Johnny asked.

"I can float," Lily corrected, "but, I think I might someday do that."

"Wow," Reed said, his jaw dropping further down.

Lily looked at him, "you might want to close your mouth before a hoard of bees come flying in."

Reed closed his mouth with a snap and Sue laughed.

"Now?" Johnny asked.

"Take it away Tink," Lily said.

Johnny looked at her before he walked to the open balcony. All followed him. Lily stumbled on the carpet, and Ben caught her.

"You okay?" Ben asked.

Lily held onto his arm with one hand and the other wrapped around her stomach. Lily nodded with a smile. Ben led the way. Reed and Sue stood behind them. Johnny turned towards them and smiled.

"Are you gonna stand there or are you gonna show me?" Lily said.

Johnny scowled as he stepped onto the railing.

"Don't tell me you can fly?" Lily asked.

"Thought you knew who we were," Johnny said.

"Just because I've heard of you doesn't mean I know what you can do," Lily said tiredly.

"Alright, I'll give you that," Johnny said. "If you come a little closer, you can see better."

He hooked his finger in a gesture of 'come here'. Lily looked at him and sighed. She stepped forward and leaned on the railing.

"Now watch," Johnny said before straightening up.

Lily watched as he leaned back and fell into the air. She gasped as she leaned over the railing. She rose a little using her power since she was short and she felt large hands on her waist. She looked up to see Ben and he picked her up. She winced as her wound pressed slightly on the railing.

Lily looked down to see Johnny shout, "Flame on!"

And instantly he lit on fire and flew into the air. He rose and rose until he floated in front of them. Ben set her back down on the ground.

"You're on fire," Lily whispered.

His head nodded, "Yup, fire helps me fly."

"I think I'm just gonna repeat Reed and say wow," Lily said.

Johnny laughed and he flew up into the air and did twirls and loop-de-loops.

"Now he's just showing off," Lily said.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

As Johnny still showed off by twirling and doing air tricks, Lily turned.

"You got a TV?" Lily asked.

"Bored already?" Sue asked.

"Mmm…no more like tired," Lily responded.

"We do have a TV, but first let's get you changed," Sue said.

Sue took Lily's hand and led her inside. Johnny landed and flamed off.

"Where's she going?" Johnny asked curiously.

"TV," Ben replied.

"Cool," Johnny said as he passed the other men.

Reed took a hold of Johnny's arm.

"Hey, don't forget, she's seventeen," Reed said.

Johnny nodded, "I know stretch, don't worry, I ain't that stupid."

Reed nodded and let him go. Ben stood by his best friend.

"You think he's gonna listen?"

"I don't know Ben, I really don't know," Reed replied.

Meanwhile, Sue and Lily were sorting through clothes that would fit Lily's small body.

"How about this?" Sue pulled out a light green shirt.

Lily nodded. She took off her torn shirt and put on the green one. She had already switched out the pants for a pair of capris. She sat on the bed and watched Sue throw away her torn clothes.

"Thanks for the replacements," Lily smiled.

"Of course, it's no problem," Sue said as she sat next to Lily. "It'll be nice to have another woman here."

Lily looked at her, "You don't have a friend?"

"I do yes, but it would be nice to have more than one girl to talk to, especially when Alicia doesn't live here," Sue responded.

"Alicia?"

"Ben's girlfriend."

Lily looked surprised, "No offense to you or Ben, but how does anyone…you know? What he looks like."

"That's the kicker. She's blind," Sue said.

"No way!"

"Yes way!" Sue laughed, "Since we're on the topic of relationships. How about you? You got anyone?"

Lily looked down at her feet, "No. My father wouldn't let me."

Sue nudged Lily's shoulder with hers. "How about Johnny?"

"Johnny?" Lily laughed, "Like that's ever gonna happen."

"He couldn't stop flirting with you," Sue pointed out.

"Maybe. But he's the type of person who would flirt with any girl that bat their eyelashes at him," Lily said as she batted hers.

Sue laughed. "You are absolutely right. But, I would have to say that you like him too."

Lily looked at Sue.

"I'm seventeen, it wouldn't work out," Lily said.

"It doesn't matter how old you are. Well, no, it does matter but you caught his eye," Sue said. "No matter what you say to him or to yourself, the heart wants what the heart wants."

"He's going to continue to flirt with you, but you decide how far it goes," Sue said.

Lily sighed as she stood up slowly.

"Flirting's harmless, but it's the kiss that's deadly," Lily said as she pulled Sue up.

"You sound like a fortune cookie. Now come on, I'll take you to the TV," Sue laughed.

They linked arms and walked out the door.

Half an hour later, Johnny found Lily sleeping on the couch. Her arm dangling off the couch, the remote inches from her fingers. He slyly took the remote without waking her. He sat on the other end of the couch since there was room. He raised the remote and the channel changed to a motorcross event.

"Ahh," he whispered, "my kind of thing."

Despite wanting to watch the event, he kept looking back to Lily.

_Jailbait_

He groaned inwardly when her voice rang through his mind. She was right. He couldn't understand why he was attracted to a young girl. He eyes her red hair, the green shirt, and the snug capris that revealed the rest of her legs.

Johnny shook his head.

"Focus on the game!" he chided to himself. Finally after a few minutes, he was able to ignore the girl beside him.

Suddenly without warning, Lily shouted and sat up.

He jumped from the couch in surprise; the remote went flying from his lap. He looked at Lily. She was panting hard, her eyes still closed.

"Lily," Johnny whispered as he set his hand on her shoulder.

She flinched and cried out.

"Whoa, hey, it's okay," Johnny said.

Lily's eyes snapped opened. And Johnny stared.

Her eyes were pure orange.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_~Dream/Vision~_

_Lily was in darkness. She shivered. She hated the darkness because bad things always happen. Suddenly lightening struck by her feet and she shrieked. She stood still as she listened to the silence._

"_Please…," she heard faintly._

_She walked towards the sound._

"_No…please not her," the voice pleaded louder._

_She gasped when the darkness lifted and she saw Johnny on his knees. A man stood in front of him, holding a version of her by the neck. He had on a silver mask._

"_You love her?" the man asked curiously._

"_Yes, please don't hurt her," Johnny pleaded._

"_Pity," the man said before he threw Lily._

_Johnny screamed hoarsely as Lily watched._

"_You bastard!" Johnny cried as he lunged for the man._

_Lightening came out of the man's hand and it struck Johnny. He flew backwards._

_Lily screamed._

_~End Dream/Vision~_

"NO!" Lily cried loudly as she sat up.

Johnny jumped from the couch and turned towards her.

"Lily," he whispered, touching her shoulder.

"No!" Lily cried and flinched. She put her hands on his chest. Her eyes were still closed.

"Whoa, hey, it's okay," she heard his voice.

She snapped open her eyes and looked at Johnny. He stared at her. Her eyes were pure orange. They faded to the original color as she recognized him.

"Jo-Johnny?" she whispered.

"Yea. I'm here," Johnny said.

"Wha-what happened?" she asked.

Johnny cupped her cheek, "I don't know. Are you okay?"

Lily looked at him confusingly. She looked down to the floor as she tried to remember the dream.

"Lily?" he asked.

Her eyes widened as she remembered. "You died!"

She grabbed her arms in fright.

"Whoa! Hey, I'm okay," Johnny reassured her.

Lily looked at him, not sure if she was still in a dream. Johnny could tell in her eyes that she didn't believe him.

"Look, here," Johnny took her hand and put it over his heart. "Feel that?"

Lily nodded.

"Good. I'm not dead. I'm still here," Johnny said.

Lily sighed as she nodded.

"I'm gonna ask this again," he smiled. "Are you okay?"

Lily looked at him, her brows crinkled. "I don't…I don't know. I don't feel good," Lily said.

Johnny looked at her face and noticed how pale it had gotten. He looked down by chance, and his eyes widened.

"You're bleeding," Johnny said.

She looked down to see that blood had seeped through the shirt she wore, and that it was growing.

"Oh. Guess that's why I don't feel good," Lily whispered.

Her hands weakened and they dropped. Her head lolled in his hand as her eyes slowly closed.

"Lily!"

At her name, she opened them up.

"Stay with me," Johnny said.

She nodded slightly. He knew he should pick her up and take her to the Medic Lab, bit he was afraid he would harm her. So he laid her back down. He kneeled on the ground beside her.

"Johnny," she whispered.

"Yea?" He looked down at her.

"Call for Reed."

"Right…right," Johnny nodded.

She smiled as Johnny stood up on his knees and shouted as loud as he could. He went back down and pressed down on her newly opened wound.

"Hey!" He said when he noticed her eyes closing.

She opened them right back up.

"Johnny, what is it? I was wor- What happened?" Reed demanded as he rounded the corner and saw Johnny.

"I don't know. I was watching TV when she sat up," Johnny explained.

Reed peeked under Johnny's hand and swore.

"She opened her stitches. Follow me Johnny," Reed said.

Johnny picked Lily up in his arms and followed Reed back to the Medic Lab.

"Lay her down there," Reed pointed to the bed.

Johnny laid her down and moved out of the way. Reed worked on Lily.

"Tell me more about what happened," Reed said.

Johnny watched Lily close her eyes.

"She had a nightmare, I think. She woke up and her eyes were orange."

"Orange?" Reed asked, perplexed.

Johnny nodded even though Reed couldn't see him. He looked down at his hands to see the blood on them. He swallowed thickly.

"She said I was dead," Johnny whispered.

Reed paused and nodded, letting him know he heard him. Johnny kept looking down at his hands.

"I-I gotta go," he whispered and fled the room.

"Johnny!" Reed called after him.

Johnny ignored Reed's call and ran into the hallway. Ben stepped into the hallway.

"Out of my way!" Johnny said harshly as he passed Ben.

"Hey! What did I do?" Ben said as he watched Johnny run into the living room.

He heard Johnny's catchphrase of "Flame on!" and he was curious of what happened. He turned into the hallway and he then realized where Johnny had come from.

"No," he thought.

He thundered through the hallway and stopped suddenly in the doorway. Ben walked slowly towards Reed.

"Lily?" Ben whispered.

"She will be fine Ben," Reed said as Ben picked up a stool and set it down beside Lily.

He took her small hand in his large one and he watched as Reed worked on her.


	8. Chapter 8

This is a Thanksgiving treat for all my readers! Enjoy and have a great and Happy Thanksgiving!

Ronni

Chapter 8

Johnny flew for hours. By, now it was dark and the stars twinkled in the night sky. He was tired and he landed on the roof of the Baxter Building. He could still feel her blood on his hands, even though he couldn't see them anymore since the fire burnt them away. He heard her laugh and he looked around.

"_Johnny,"_ the wind whispered in Lily's voice.

Johnny stood up abruptly and looked around.

"Johnny?"

He whipped around at the voice and sighed when he realized it was Sue. He sat back down. Sue sat down next to her brother, pulling the shawl around her closer.

"She's alright, Johnny," Sue said as she took his hand.

Johnny sighed as he squeezed her hand. "How'd you know I was up here?"

"I was on the balcony, I saw you fly up."

Johnny nodded.

"You really like her don't you?" Sue asked.

Johnny laughed ruefully, "A lot and I don't understand a damn thing."

"I know she's seventeen but I want her," Johnny continued.

Silence came up and Sue nudged him.

"She likes you too," Sue said.

Johnny looked at her in surprise. "She told you that?"

She shrugged, "In so many words."

"Like you said Johnny, she's seventeen. If you really like her, you'll wait till the time is right. Let her heal and get over all the stuff that's happened," Sue continued. "Just be her friend, okay."

Johnny nodded.

"Besides, flirting's harmless, it's the kiss that's deadly," Sue said.

Johnny looked at her, "A fortune cookie?"

"Lily."

"Smart."

"Wise," Sue said. "Now come on. Come inside, it's getting cold."

Johnny nodded and pulled Sue up with him. They held onto each other as they walked off the roof and into the building.

"I'm gonna go to bed. I'm tired," Johnny said as he kissed her cheek.

Sue nodded as she watched him walk away. Johnny closed his door behind him and sighed. He changed out of his clothes and into boxer shorts. His chest bare as he climbed into bed. His eyes closed as his head hit the pillow. He was asleep instantly.

_~Dream~_

_He sat in the darkness as words that were spoken floated around him. He stayed quiet as he listened._

"_**But I want her**__," he said._

"_Lily," he whispered._

"_**You died!"**__ Lily shouted._

"_**Johnny," **__Lily said._

"_**What happened?"**__ Reed demanded._

"_I don't know!" he cried._

"…_**it's the kiss that's deadly,"**__ Sue said._

"_**Jailbait," **__Lily whispered._

"_**You're on fire,"**__ Lily said, amazed._

_Johnny put his head down, muttering under his breath._

"_Please…" he whispered._

"…_**please, not her," **__he heard._

"_**You love her?"**__ A cruel voice asked._

_Johnny looked up. He recognized the voice._

"_**Yes. Please don't hurt her," **__he heard his own voice beg._

"_**Pity,"**__ the voice said again._

"_No," he whispered._

_Lily screamed._

_~Dream end~_

"Ahh!" Johnny yelled as he jumped up.

He looked around wildly as he panted. Sweat dipped off his brow and onto his chest. When he realized he was in his own room, he drew up his knees and dropped his head on them.

"Oh God," he whispered.

He looked up and over to his bedside clock.

'5:05'

He sighed and got up from his bed. Grabbing his towels, he stepped into the shower. Fifteen minutes later, he came back out and got dressed. As always, he put his uniform on first before the regular clothes. Walking out of his bedroom, he noticed it was starting to lighten up outside. Johnny brewed up a cup of coffee and stood outside on the balcony watching the sun rise. He wasn't ready to see her just yet. He heard footsteps behind him and he turned to see Reed walking out with his cup of coffee. Turning back, he sipped his drink.

"Morning," Reed said as he stood beside Johnny.

"Morning," he replied.

They stood in silence together as the sun rose.

"How did you know you loved Sue?" Johnny blurted out.

Reed looked at him.

"When she first smiled," Reed said with a smile of his own.

"Do you love her?"Reed asked.

Knowing he meant Lily, he shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know. It's all too confusing right now."

"It usually is."

"She's too young. I'm seven years older than her. What am I supposed to do?" Johnny asked.

Reed put a hand on his shoulder, "You wait. That's all you can do."

Johnny laughed, "That's what Sue said."

"She's smart, that wife of mine," Reed grinned.

Johnny laughed again.

"Go see her, she's waiting for you," Reed said.

Johnny looked at him, "She's awake?"

Reed nodded.

Johnny sighed and straightened up. "Thanks," Johnny said.

"That's what I'm here for," Reed replied.

Johnny left the balcony and passed Sue. He turned back to see Reed put his arm around his wife. He smiled and set his cup down on the kitchen table and continued to the Medic Lab.


	9. Chapter 9

Warning: Rating goes up higher for some words.

Chapter 9

"Bullshit!"

Johnny stopped just before the doorway as he heard the word. He peeked around the corner to see Lily sitting up and playing cards with Ben.

"Aw! Come on!" Ben protested. "Are you sure you're not a telepath?"

"Ha ha! Nope! You're just easy to read," Lily laughed as Ben picked up a small pile of cards and assed them to the ever growing stack of cards in his hands.

Johnny grinned and stood in the doorway, leaning on the door jam. The wood creaked and the card players looked up. Lily's smile faded.

"Alright, that's my cue. I'm outta here," Ben said.

"Oh no, Ben! There is no 'cue' here; you just don't want to lose to the bullshit queen," Lily said as Ben got up from his stool and threw down his pile of cards.

"Ha! You got that right," Ben laughed. He leaned down and kissed Lily's cheek.

"Next time we play, I'll be the one to win. One warning though…don't play against him," Ben pointed to Johnny. "He's the King."

Ben left the room.

"The King, huh?" Lily commented as she gathered the cards into a stack.

Johnny nodded, "Care to play?"

Lily looked at him, "You shuffle."

Johnny sat down on the stool. He picked up the cards and shuffled them.

"You okay?" Johnny asked.

"Yea, though Reed restricted me to bed rest," Lily responded.

He handed Lily her stack of cards. He resumed the shuffling.

"How about you? Reed said you ran out," She asked.

"Yea, I just needed some air."

"For a couple of hours?"

Johnny nodded. Lily set her cards down.

"Spill," Lily demanded.

He looked up at her and his hands slowed. He sighed.

"You really scared me last night and…" Johnny said, "and I…"

"I'm sorry," Lily whispered.

"Don't be. It's not your fault. You had a nightmare, that's all it was," Johnny said.

"Why did you run then?"

"Because I really like you, a lot. And I thought I was gonna lose you before I got to…"

Lily looked at him with widened eyes. She never expected that kind of answer. She took a chance.

"I really like you too," Lily whispered.

Johnny looked up in surprise. Despite already knowing she liked him, he hadn't expected her to admit her feelings.

Lily continued, "But I'm seventeen. And you're older. I just can't deal with it, with my feelings on top of everything that's been happening. Knowing there is somebody else out there that wants to kill me, the dream, and seeing you…die. It's just too much."

Johnny listened and nodded. "Then we'll wait, until you're older and ready. Until then, we will just be…friends."

Lily looked at him and smiled, "I'd like that."

"Good, now bullshit?" Johnny smiled and held up his cards.

"Bullshit," Lily agreed.

They played all morning, neither one of them winning. Laughter and calls of 'Bullshit!' rang out of the room and into the hallway.

Johnny groaned and stretched, "Ugh, what time is it?"

Lily looked up at the clock, "One."

"Already?"

"Yup!" Lily said with a smile.

"Are you hungry? I could get you something to eat," Johnny asked.

"Sure, but one more game first? Please?" Lily pleaded.

Johnny looked at her and sighed as he nodded. He picked up the cards and shuffled. He noticed something move out of the corner of his eyes and looked up in time to see a dark object hurling towards him.

"What the-"

Johnny put his hands up in defense and dropped the cards. He watched as Lily whipped her hand out and caught the object. His hands came down as she opened hers.

"It's just the rock, its okay," Lily said.

"The rock? The one that came from the storm?"

Lily nodded.

"Does Reed know it can fly like that?" he asked.

"No, I never told him. All he knows is that it came from the storm. I wouldn't worry too much about it, it does that from time to time," Lily explained.

Johnny looked back at the rock and his eyes widened as he noticed something else.

"It's glowing," he said.

Lily looked at the rock and shrugged, "It does that too."

Johnny gaped at Lily, "You don't think Reed would've wanted to know about that?"

"I've only been here for a few days. There really wasn't any time to tell him. Now are we going to play or not?" Lily said.

Johnny looked down to the floor, but once again, something caught his eye. He looked at Lily's stomach.

"You're glowing to," he said.

Lily followed his eyesight to see that glowing light coming from her wound. She lifted up her shirt to reveal her bandage and the light coming from underneath it.

"That never happened before," Lily said as the glow subsided.

She reached down and peeled the bandage off.

"It's gone!" She gasped.

Where there was once a wound, is now just clear smooth skin. Any trace of a stabbing had disappeared. Lily rubbed the healed area and laughed.

"Look at that!"

"You can heal?" asked an astonished Johnny.

"No! I never could," Lily said. "It's the rock."

She looked at the darkened rock in her hand. She laughed and jumped off the bed. Her laugh was infectious as Johnny laughed in disbelief.

"I don't believe it!" Johnny said as he watched Lily.

"Believe it Tinkerbell!"

"Oi! That's it Redhead!" Johnny jumped towards her.

"You still can't think of a better name than that?" Lily laughed as she ran into the hallway.

Johnny ran after her, laughing. Lily slowed down at the end of the hallway and turned.

"You can't get me!" She taunted.

Johnny kept running towards her. He reached out for her as Lily stood still. To his stunned amazement, he went right through her and landed on the ground with a small noise. Lily turned and laughed at Johnny.

"Ha! I win!" She declared.

"I don't think so," Johnny said as he lunged for her.

She didn't have a chance as he caught her and started to tickle her.

"No! Please no! Ack!" Lily pleaded with laughter as she tried to push his hand away while the other held her waist.

"Johnny!"

They both looked at Reed, Sue, and Ben. Johnny accidently dropped Lily in surprise.

"Oh!" Lily said as she landed on the floor with a thud.

Reed jumped forwards, "What do you think you're doing?"

"I just-" Johnny said before Reed interrupted.

"You could have seriously harmed her! She's still in-"

"Reed, I'm fine!" Lily said as she stood up with the help of Reed.

"How can you be fine after…oh," Reed trailed off.

Lily had lifted her shirt to reveal her unharmed stomach.

"I'm fine," Lily repeated as Reed probed her stomach.

Sue and Ben followed Reed and joined the group. They looked at her with stunned expressions.

"How?" Sue asked.

Lily brought up her hand and opened it to reveal the rock she has held onto.

"Seems like the rock still has some of the storm left in it," Lily said.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10- 2 weeks later

Since the day Lily was healed miraculously by the strange rock, the top two floors of the Baxter Building seemed to be filled with laughter as Johnny and Lily joined ranks to pull pranks on Ben, as well as Sue and Reed. The latest was a sawed off chair. Johnny and Lily had managed to saw halfway through the back two legs of Ben's chair. They kept laughing as they pulled the saw back and forth. They hoped the prank would be pulled off when they got together for dinner. Only one thing seemed to conflict with their plans. Alicia, Ben's girlfriend was coming over.

"How are we supposed to pull this off?" Johnny whispered as they cooked.

"Would you stop worrying?" Lily hissed, "The chair was made for Ben, right?"

Johnny nodded.

"Then she won't sit there. If we have to, we will put name cards on the plates. Okay?"

"Fine. But if it fails, it's all on you. You're the one who thought up the idea," Johnny relented.

Lily rolled her eyes, "Of course, now hand me the pepper."

~15 minutes later~

"Guys?"

"He's here, get the pizzas out," Lily said as she put the last of the plates on the table.

"Why did we settle for Pizza?"

"Well, it was either that or the Chinese place take out. Which would you rather have?" Lily asked.

Johnny looked at Lily, "Pizza. That Chinese place is awful!"

Lily laughed, "Exactly! Now the pizzas please before they burn."

Lily left the kitchen and into the living room. She saw Ben and a petite black woman standing next to him. Ben looked at her and smiled.

"Lily," Ben said as he gently turned Alicia around. "This is Alicia."

Alicia smiled and stuck out her hand, which Lily took.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you," Lily said as they shook.

"Pleasure's mine. I've heard a lot about you," Alicia said.

"Same here. If you're hungry now, dinner's ready," Lily said with a smile.

"I'm starving. Kitchen right?" Alicia asked.

"Yup," Lily said.

"I'll see you in there Benny," Alicia patted his chest and walked towards the kitchen.

Lily stood next to Ben and watched. "Benny huh?"

"Don't start," Ben growled playfully.

She took a few steps back, "I like Pebbles better."

"Oh!"

Lily laughed as she ducked. Ben shook his head and walked into the kitchen. Lily walked to the bottom of the stairs that led to the top floor.

"REED! SUE! DINNER!" Lily shouted.

She turned and went into the kitchen. She noticed Ben sitting in his chair and she looked at Johnny.

"It failed?" she mouthed.

Johnny shrugged in response. Lily stood next to him.

"Did he switch chairs?" She whispered.

"No, maybe we didn't saw it through enough," Johnny whispered back.

"What are you two whispering about?" Ben asked.

"Nothing! Alicia, what would you like to drink?" Lily asked, ignoring Ben's arched eyebrows.

Lily nodded and turned to the fridge to retrieve the pitcher of water.

"Do you have to shout that loud?" Reed asked as he and Sue walked in.

"Yes," Lily simply said.

Ben snickered as Reed shook his head. Reed and Sue sat down as Johnny put the pizzas on the table. Lily gave Alicia her water and sat down on the other side of Ben. All ate and chatted around the table. Soon it was time for dessert. Lily got up and retrieved the chocolate pie she had made herself from the fridge.

"Oh no," Sue moaned jokingly.

Lily paused, "What?"

"Any more of those desserts you make, I'm gonna go fat," Sue replied.

Lily laughed as she set it down. She cut it into pieces and handed them out to each person. Lily sat down just as a loud crack resounded.

"Oh!" Ben cried as he landed on the floor with a loud thud.

Everyone was quiet before muffled snickers came about. Johnny and Lily couldn't contain their laughter as it finally rang through the kitchen. Soon Reed, Sue, and Alicia started to join in as well. Ben still sat with a surprise look on his face before he started laughing. Lily leaned on Johnny as tears leaked out. Eventually the laughter died out. Ben stood up.

"Clever trick Johnny," Ben said as he looked at the blonde man.

"Wasn't my idea man. I just assisted," Johnny said as he pointed to Lily who then raised her hand.

Ben looked at Lily with surprise, "You?"

"Yup! It was my idea. What? You didn't think I could come up with that?" Lily said.

"Just you wait…I'm gonna get you," Ben promised.

Since his chair was broken, he had to stand up and eat his pie. Lily winked as she took a bite. After a few hours, everybody retired to his or her rooms. Lily sat crossed legged on her bed. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Her hands lay on her knees and she relaxed her body. Lily had been doing this lately, practicing her levitating power, going higher and higher, hopefully reaching to the point where she could fly.

Her body lifted off the bed and slowly rose. She rose until her head touched the ceiling. That was about as high as she had gotten. Since that was her height limit, she just sat there in the air and listened to the silence. She stayed like that for half an hour before she heard a knock.

"Come in," Lily said, her eyes still closed.

She heard the creak of the door and the soft footsteps.

"Lily," Reed's soft voice said.

She opened her eyes and looked down at him. She noted the expression on his face. She figured something must be wrong since she couldn't read his face.

"What is it, Reed?"

"There's someone here for you," Reed replied.

"Who is it?" She asked.

"He says he's your father."

Lily widened her eyes in surprise before she dropped to the bed without warning. Lily just sat there on the bed.

"My father?" She whispered.


	11. Chapter 11

Here is a new chapter that starts off the action! I know some of you were waiting for that huh? Well, Your wishes have been granted!

Enjoy! ;)

Chapter 11

Lily followed Reed out into the living room. She stopped as she saw a man with his back to hers.

"Dad?" She whispered.

The man turned. His back hair covered his head as dark brown eyes met hers.

"Hello, Lily," he said.

"What are you doing here?"

"Is that the way you talk to your father?" He said, derision marking his face. "I've come down to get you."

"I'm not going back, I'll never go back to you!" Lily said.

The man smiled, "I knew you were going to say that, so that's why I've brought some reinforcements," he said as he pointed behind Lily.

Lily turned and gasped as she saw Reed held at gunpoint by another man.

"No. You hired him? He tried to kill me!" Lily shouted.

"He failed at that, darling. This is his second chance," her father said as he sat down in one of the armchairs.

Lily looked at him in stunned amazement, "You hired him to kill me? Why?"

He sighed as if the answer was obvious, "Quite simply because you're a freak."

He stood up from the chair and walked over to Lily. He took her arm as he bent down to her ear. "Now you're coming with me, or he dies."

Lily watched her father point at Reed and she swallowed thickly. She shook her head. "No, I'll go with you. Just let him go."

"Lily, don't!" Reed shouted.

Lily's father yanked her towards hi, and looked at the assassin.

"Kill him," he said as he pulled his daughter.

Horrified, Lily cried "No!"

A gunshot rang out and Lily screamed. She looked at Reed and was stunned to see him still standing.

"Reed?" She whispered.

"What the hell?" Her father said, catching her attention.

Lily looked at her father and her eyes widened to see a growing red spot on his crisp white shirt. She yanked her arm out of his grip and she backed up as he fell to his knees. She shrieked as hands grabbed her arm.

"Lily! It's okay, it's me, it's Reed," He said as he pulled her to his chest.

Lily started crying, "Oh, Reed."

"Shh, it's okay," Reed crooned as he rubbed her back.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Her father rasped.

Reed and Lily looked back to see the assassin standing in front of him, his gun poised at his forehead.

"I don't work for you anymore, Fox. Let's just say somebody else gave me a much better offer," he said as he put his finger on the trigger.

"Don't do-" her father started to say before the other man shot him in the forehead. He fell backwards dead with a thud.

"No!" Lily cried.

The assassin turned at her voice and pointed the smoking gun at them. Reed held Lily tighter to him.

"Sit down," he said.

They complied with his wishes as footsteps came towards them.

"What's going on here?"

The assassin's gun aimed at the newcomer.

"No!" Lily cried just as Reed said "Sue!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Five minutes later found the Fantastic Four and Lily sitting on the couches and chair. Ben and Johnny had followed Sue when they heard the gunshots. Lily had stopped crying and was just staring at her father's body, seemingly in shock. The assassin still had his gun trained on them and kept looking at his watch.

"Reed, what's going on here?" Ben asked as he whispered.

Reed looked at Ben, "I don't know."

"Shut up!" The assassin suddenly shouted.

"Ok…ok...sorry," Ben said with his hands raised.

"Why can't we take him down?" Johnny asked as soon as the guy turned back.

"Because we can't take any chances," Reed hissed back.

Johnny rolled his eyes and leaned back on the couch. Sue, who had been watching the assassin, spoke up.

"What is he waiting for?"

"He's waiting for someone," Lily whispered.

The four turned to look at her. Her eyes flashed orange for a second before their eyes.

"Lily?" Reed whispered.

"Hmm?" Lily murmured as she looked at

"Are you all right?"

Lily shrugged her shoulders, "Never better. Why?"

"Well, your eyes just flashed orange," Johnny said.

"Oh," Lily said as she looked back to the body.

Reed and Sue looked at each other; both had concerns for Lily and the way she is acting at the moment. Ben caught their looks.

"Alright, who is he waiting for then?" Ben asked Lily.

Lily pointed towards the elevator just as it dinged, "Him."

The Fantastic Four looked as the doors opened. Sue gasped as Johnny swore. The man stepped out.

"Doom," Reed said.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Hello, Reed, glad to see me?" Victor Von Doom said as he stepped into the large hallway.

"Not particularly," Reed said.

Doom put a hand over his heart, "Oh…that hurt."

He took his coat off and let it fall to the floor as he pulled out his silver mask and put it on his face. Instantly Lily gasped as she recognized him. She stood up and had it not been for Johnny's quick thinking, she would have rushed at him.

"You!" She screamed as she struggled to escape from Johnny's arms. "Let me go!"

"Lily, stop! Please," Johnny said.

Lily stopped her struggles as she shouted, "He's gonna kill you!"

"I know," Johnny whispered in her ear. "He's gonna kill you too."

Lily looked at Johnny, a questioning look on her face, "How?"

"You're not the only one who had the dream," He whispered.

"Aw, how sweet. The Human Torch has fallen for the girl," Doom smiled.

They looked at Doom as Johnny pulled her back to the couch. He didn't let go of her hand as they sat.

"I did the job. Now when do I get paid?" The assassin asked as he stood off to Doom's side.

Doom looked at him, "Now." He brought up a hand as the lights flickered above, and lightening shot out from the hand and hit the man.

The man flew backwards and hit the wall dead, his chest smoking. Doom looked back to the occupants on the couch.

"That's better," Doom said. "Now it's just you and I."

"What are you doing her, Victor?" Reed asked as he stood up.

Lily answered for him, "He's here for me."

All looked at her to see her eyes flash again.

"You're a lot smarter than I give you credit for," Doom said as he pointed at her.

"Whatever reason you got, you still ain't getting her either way," Ben said as he stood up next to Reed.

Sue and Johnny joined them as Lily still sat on the couch.

"Oh good!" Doom said as he clapped his hands. "I was actually hoping for a fight."

He raised both hands and lightening shot out of them and towards the feet of the others. An explosion sounded as it touched the ground and they all flew up into the air and landed in different area of the room. The lights flickered out as Doom walked towards them.


	14. Chapter 14

Warning for some language. There's not much, but it is still there. Enjoy this one. We are nearing the end!

Chapter 14

Smoke billowed out through the room as Lily coughed from her spot on the floor. She pushed herself up to her knees. She saw a pair of feet and followed the legs up to the silver mask. She fell backwards with a gasp.

"Uh, uh, where do you think you're going?" Doom said as he gripped her neck.

"No!" She cried as his fingers squeezed.

"Lily!" Johnny cried from somewhere in the room.

Doom automatically shot lightening towards his voice and another explosion erupted followed by smoke. Doom picked her up by the neck until her feet barely touched the floor. She grunted as she clawed at his hand. He walked to the doors of the balcony and opened them. The night sky greeted them as Doom peered over the banister.

"Why?" Lily grunted out the word.

Doom looked at her, "Power, that's all there is to it. And I want yours. Get ready to die."

He moved her closer to the banister and her eyes widened. Lily struggled harder.

"No! Don't do it!" Johnny voice cried out.

Doom turned to face him. Johnny sat on his knees. Blood matted his forehead as he panted.

"Please."

Doom squeezed Lily's neck and she let out a strangled cry.

"No…please not her," Johnny pleaded.

Once again, Lily's eyes widened as she recognized the words. She looked at Johnny. A tear leaked out from the corner of her eye as she waited for the inevitable.

"You love her?" Doom asked curiously.

"Yes, please don't hurt her," Johnny pleaded some more.

Lily squeezed her eyes at his answer.

"Pity," Doom said before he threw Lily over the banister.

Her screams rang along with Johnny's as she fell through the air. Her body twisted so she was facing the oncoming concrete. People down below heard her screams and looked up. They screamed themselves and pointed to her as she covered her face with her arms and shut her eyes, as she fell to her death. When no bone-jarring impact came, she opened her eyes to see the concrete a foot from her nose. She gasped as she realized she was floating. She stood up in the air as she laughed.

"I'm flying!"

She looked up to the balcony of the Baxter building ans saw blue lights flashing.

"You're dead, Doom!" She cried out as she shot up in the air towards the building.

Higher and higher she rose until she stepped on the banister.

"No!" She cried for the hundredth time that night as she saw Sue over Johnny. She flew into the room and landed on her knees beside Johnny.

"Lily? You're okay," Sue said amazed.

"Johnny?" Lily asked as she looked up at Sue for confirmation.

Tears leaked out of her eyes as Sue shook her head sadly, confirming her worst fears. Lily gasped.

"No…" Lily cried as she put her head on Johnny's smoking chest. Her fingers curled into his uniform as Sue ran her fingers through Lily's red hair.

"Sue?" Reed's soft voice called out as he kneeled next to his wife.

Sue shook her head as she looked at him, and buried her head into Reed's chest as he held her shaking body.

"Didn't I kill you?" Doom's voice interrupted their private moment as a crash resounded.

Sue and Reed looked at him, both with looks of hatred aiming at their enemy.

"You…bastard," Lily said into Johnny's body.

Sue and Reed looked at her as she lifted her head from Johnny's chest.

"Now, tsk tsk…that's not nice," Doom said as he wagged a finger at her as if scolding a young child.

"Back up, Sue, come on," Reed whispered as he stood and pulled Sue.

Lily's eyes were pure orange.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"How. Dare. You," Lily said, her voice taking on a strange tone that went unnoticed by Sue and Reed. She stood up and faced Doom as she spoke.

"How dare I what?" Doom asked. "Kill Johnny? Or is it because I threw you? You will have to be a bit more clearer, dear."

"You hurt my sister, you die."

"Haha, your sister?" Doom laughed. "You must've hit your head on the way down, didn't you?"

She growled as her eyes shone brighter.

"Lily?" Ben asked as he spotted her

She whipped her head towards him. Ben stopped moving towards her.

"Don't worry, Benny. Lily will be back before you know it," the girl said with a smile and a soft voice.

"Ah, so you're not Lily. Who are you then, may I ask?" Doom said.

"Rose. And you just signed your death warrant," Rose said as she looked at Doom and stepped towards him.

Doom stepped backwards, unsure and possibly scared for the first time in his life. Rose smirked as her hand glowed. She had him right where she wanted him.

"Ben, get over here," Reed said.

Ben did what he said and kneeled next to Johnny as Sue and Reed did the same. Rose raised her fist and jumped without warning. Doom yelled as Rose hit his chest. An explosion of bright light and sound erupted. Ben covered Johnny as Sue activated her force field to protect them from the debris flying around. The dust settled as Rose stood up alone. She turned as walked over to the four still huddled under the field.

"It's over, he's gone," Rose said to them.

The three looked up at her as Sue's field faded away.

"Lily?" Reed had to ask.

Rose shook her head as she kneeled next to Ben, who scooted over. She touched the strands of Johnny's hair.

"I'm her sister, Rose."

"She never mentioned a sister," Sue said.

"Lily doesn't know," Rose explained. "I'm her twin. When our mom was pregnant with us, I didn't survive. Instead, I was absorbed into Lily."

"And then you came back when Lily was hit by the rock," Reed realized.

"Yup," Rose nodded.

"What you did with your hands…that wasn't Lily's powers was it?" Ben asked from his spot.

Rose shook her head, "No, that was all me. I can see the future, heal others, and send someone away into an alternate reality, or with Doom I just sent him to his worst nightmare."

"So you didn't kill him?" Reed asked.

"No, I'm all words and no action. I can't kill anyone," Rose said. "Don't worry, he's not gonna bother you or anyone ever again."

"You said you could heal…could you bring Johnny back?" Sue asked.

Rose nodded, "I just need the rock."

Reed moved to stand up, but Rose stopped him.

"You don't have to get it. It's coming," Rose said as she pointed.

They looked to see the rock floating towards them. Rose grabbed it and set it on Johnny's chest. Her hand glowed before their eyes. She put her other hand on Johnny's forehead. The rock slowly glowed. The object rose and spun in the air before it dissolved in a shower of sparks that landed on Johnny's body and was absorbed. Rose put her hand on his chest and his body glowed. Reed, ben, and Sue turned their heads away from the bright light as Rose's hair rose, signaling the power flowing through her. The light faded as Rose spoke.

"It's done. He'll be fine now," Rose said as she removed her hands.

They looked at Johnny, waiting for a sign. Sue squeezed his hand and gasped when she felt him squeeze back.

"Johnny?" Sue whispered.

"Sis…"Johnny whispered.

Sue laughed, kissed his cheek, and then hugged Reed as Johnny opened his eyes.

"Sue…what's going on?" Johnny whispered.

Sue just laughed again and threw herself over him.

Reed looked at Rose and gave her a smile, "Thank you."

"No problem," Rose said. "Now it's time for me to go."

"Where are you going?" Ben asked.

"Heaven," She replied as she pointed to the ceiling. "And besides, I know you want Lily back." She grinned as her orange eyes sparkled with mirth.

"Lily?" Johnny asked as he finally noticed her.

Rose looked at him as Sue helped him sit up. She shook her head.

"No, your sister will explain everything," Rose said. "Reed, will you tell Lily I said thank you?"

Reed nodded, "Why?"

"For giving me a family," Rose said as she looked at each person before stopping at Johnny, "and for showing me what love is."

She leaned over and kissed Johnny's cheek. She leaned back and smiled.

"Good bye," she whispered as wisps of orange-like smoke left her eyes and settled above them. Green eyes blinked and watched the orange float above their heads and then through the ceiling.

"Ok…what the heck was that?"

"Lily! You're back!" Reed exclaimed.

Lily looked at him, "Back? I haven't even left." She looked down to see Johnny. "Johnny?"

She looked at him with a confused look, "How?" She whispered.

Johnny grinned and simply said "Hi."

Lily squealed and threw herself around him.

"You're alive!"

Johnny hugged her as he looked at his family.


	16. Chapter 16Epilogue

I'd like to thank everyone for reading this and for sticking with me as I write this. I had this idea back in high school and I'm glad I got to write this. Look for the sequel as soon as I finish writing it and posting it up. I will let you know in one of my stories.

But for now enjoy this epilogue and remember that not all stories have a happy ending.

Epilogue

2 days later

Lily sat on the edge of her bed, her bag beside her all packed with her clothes and necessities. She held a newly written letter in her hands. After everything that had happen; from almost getting killed to witnessing her father's death to finding out the sister she never knew about brought Johnny back from the dead, she needed time to figure things out and to be alone. And sadly the only way she could do this was leave. A lone tear streaked down her cheek before she wiped it away. She stood up, slung her bag over her shoulder, and set the letter on her bed. Lily stepped through the door instead of opening it the old fashion way, not wanting to wake anyone up in the early morning. She waked quietly down the steps, through the living room, and onto the balcony. Lily rose and stood on the banister, standing on the same spot where she had seen Johnny dead. She took a deep breath and was a bout to take a step off the banister when she heard a voice.

"Where are you going?" Johnny's voice asked her.

Lily froze. She slowly turned and sat on the banister. She kept her head down as Johnny stood in front of her.

"You're leaving," Johnny said after he noticed her bag.

She nodded as a tear leaked out of her eye. Johnny lifted her chin up with a finger.

"Why?"

"Because I have to," She whispered. "I need some time alone so I can figure things out."

"But you can figure things out here," Johnny said as he wiped her tear away.

"I know, but I can't do it without remembering my father die and you on the-" Lily said.

Johnny interrupted, "Don't, I understand. You need this."

He grabbed her hand and brought it up to his chest as he caressed her cheek with the other. Lily closed her eyes and leaned into his hand.

"I wish you didn't have to go," Johnny whispered. "I love you."

Lily let out a sob and he held her as she cried. Moments passed as she let out her tears. Soon it stopped and she leaned back.

"I love you too," Lily whispered.

Johnny smiled, "You call me. Twice a week."

Lily laughed, "It's a deal."

Silence ensued as Johnny ran the pad of his thumb against her cheek.

"Flirting's harmless," he whispered, "but it's the-"

"Kiss that's deadly," Lily finished for him.

Johnny leaned forward just as Lily did and their lips met. They kissed as Lily wrapped a hand around his neck and set the other on his cheek. Johnny ran his hands through her hair. She gathered her senses together and pushed him.

"First kiss?" Johnny whispered as he leaned back.

Lily nodded as she set her forehead against his.

"Probably the best eighteenth birthday present you ever had," Johnny whispered again.

Lily laughed.

"Happy Birthday."

"Thank you Johnny," Lily whispered as she leaned back and stood up.

Johnny let her go as she stepped off the banister and floated in the air. She turned and faced Johnny.

"I don't know how long I'll be, but I'll be back," Lily said.

"And I'll be waiting," Johnny said.

Lily gave him a small, sad smile and she turned around. She flew off into the sky without a backwards glance as Johnny watched.

The End


End file.
